


Fireworks

by livlifesweet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlifesweet/pseuds/livlifesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly find themselves in America on Independence Day, and Sherlock is being as grumpy as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bit of cuteness for my birthday since its on July 4th even though these characters are all English. So it's short unbetad, all mistakes are my own and I don't own the characters so all the rights go to Moffat, Gattis, Doyle ect.

“This is absolutely ridiculous.” Sherlock grumbled as Molly set out a big blanket on the grassy open field that was filling with groups of people doing the same. 

“Sherlock please this is supposed to be fun it’s a tradition.” Molly quipped as she sat herself down. 

“Yes but it’s not /our/ tradition. This isn't even /our/ holiday. In fact we should probably be protesting.” He continued to whine as he joined her on the blanket.

“I’m surprised you haven’t deleted it.” Molly laughed. “I thought you only kept relevant information.” She teased as she spread her legs out in front of her and lent back on her hands. 

“I do remember you once saying you had an unusual fondness for this day, even if it is ridiculous.” He replied looking over at her. “Therefore it is relevant.” A small blush crept onto Molly’s cheeks. She could hardly believe Sherlock bothered to remember something that she had only mentioned once. 

“Everyone just seems so happy and excited for one day, it’s nice.” She turned to look at the setting sun and noted as almost every spot of the field was filled with groups of people chatting in anticipation, enjoying the summer warmth. “Besides we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that case of yours. And you solved it in two days and our plane tickets to go home aren't for another three.” She pointed out. 

“So I misjudged the difficulty of the case, consider this an impromptu holiday.” He mused as the sky continued to darken. Sherlock shifted his attention from Molly to the sky as he tried to hide a smirk. Molly leaned against Sherlock and sighed a moment of silence settled between the two. Molly let her mind wander off as she rested against him. 

“Sherlock Holmes!” Molly yelled as she sat up and away from him. ” Did you take an easy case in America just so we would be here for the fourth?” 

“Happy Independence Day Molly.” Sherlock whispered as he close the space between then kissing her sweetly just as the first fireworks light up the sky.


End file.
